Personal Issues
by Kuroi-sugoi96
Summary: The TV world is acting up again and this time, it's perSOnal... Very dark and edgy. Read if you're looking for something different...
1. Chapter 1: The Truth Begins here

Alright everyone, so this is my first story and I want you to review it so I can know what you think. The title of this story is "Personal Issues" because it has Persona in it (so it's pronounced per-SO-nal issues, not the normal way. Pretend Sober Gamzee is saying it) and it has issues in it because its more like social links than the other stuff, even though its still persona. Theres more drama and serious businnes depth that goes on at school.

**Chapter 1 - The Truth Begins Here...**

"Hey Alice, I was just wondering..." said Souji moistly, "You interested in the dance happening soon?"  
"Pffft NO!" Alice said bluntly "Why would I go to that? It's just a bunch of stupid bitties and their boyfriends drinking. It's so _typical_"  
"That's the ALice I know. So original." Souji winked and raised the tip of his mouth.

Even though Alice Kurohime just tramsferred to Inaba High she had already established a reputation as one cool kid. She was pretty in kind of a girl next door way. Not a popular bitty like a football player would want to go out with, but the kind of girl you'd wanna marry. She didn't think that, though. She didn't even really try with her looks because she doesn't care what other people think.  
Alice had pin straight, raven black hair that went down to her supple armpits. Her bangs covered her face and gave her somehwat of a mysterious aura. Nobody knew what to expect from a girl like her, with her congenial hazel eyes (she had central heterochrome. Look it up, _bithes_ :P) but did they ever want to ask her about those eyes, which seemed to stare into your soul (she could kind of read auras almost).

"Haha, why would even ask that you dumb fuck?" Yosuke chortled as he walked to the two. "You knew she'd say no. We have cooler things to do, eh Alice?"  
Yosuke was Soujis brest friend and joked with him in a way he wouldn't with other else. He couldn't himself around other people after the school-related accident just a few months ago (but I'll go into that later).  
"Hey, we should go to Junes and do some fun shit, partner. Wanna come, Alice?" Yosuke invitedly said.  
"Well I guess so," shrugged Alice, "but only if I have time to hit some garage sales later. I'm looking for some Deadmau5 to add to my collection of vinyls".

"Mind if I come along?" said a voice A small boy, eexcept not really, walked over with ukiko and Chie, and also Rise. The not boy was Naoto Shirogane, the detective prince. Naoto was actually a girl but it was pretty fucking hot how she wore the guy uniform. Naoto and ALice were best friends because they both had cool, mysterious auras. People called Alice the 'hipster princess' because of her pretty looks and original tastes in everything, so they were the prince and princess together and everyone secretly wanted to hang out with them. When Alice was around Naoto she could come to term with her faults and all that other shit.

"Come on Alice, stop worrying about your vinnys or whatever and go to Junes!" joked Chie. That Chie, always joking around and talking about steak.  
"Or are you just going to listen to your music stuff?" Rise teased her, putting on lipgloss like every other girl. "What's that weird tehno guy only you like?  
"WOW Rise" Alice said angirly while keeping her cool. "His name is Skrillex and he's not techno he's a DUGSTEP you stupid fuckass! Go listen to Nicki Minaj or some other mainstream popular shit!"  
Wow, was Rise _ever_ dumb. Rise always wanted attention, and Alice hated it and also that her music was always on the radio. Alice like to do original things instead, like read Homestuck or listen to Skrillex. Her favourite dubstep song is Kill Everybody - Skrillex (DUH).  
"Thank god that's over. Okay Souji and Yosuke, and I guess Naoto, let's go to Junes or something." said Alice after pep talk and being convinced by her friends (oh, btw, Alice didn't capitalize god because shes atheist).  
"Um, actually..." Yosuke almost said something important but he didn't, "Maybe we should go as a group another time. Souji and I have stuff we need to do together. Just us." And so they ran off to Junes and gained social link points with eachother.

All that time, Alice thought about how mysterious Yosuke was. What a mysterious guy, but oh well ALice, there's always next time.  
Suddenly Kanji ran over to all those guys and Rise.

"Guys we have a problem!" Kanji ejaculated almost out of breath.  
"What? Why are you out of breath?" Interrogated Rise, severely stepping out of line.  
"No, I'm serious we have a problem...and DON'T SAY IT! It's not that!" Everyone laughed at Kanji, not knowing about his depression. Everyone waited several minutes in anticipation.

"Souji and Yosuke are fighting...and Souji is naked!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Souji Bares it All

**Chapter 2 - Souji Bares it All...**

Everybody stared at Kanji in extreme disbelief, mouths agrape. "It's really true!" He said with his mouth softly. and so they all ran off. Alice and her friends and Rise all rushed to Junes to see what the commotion was about (except Rise because she just wanted dick that really big slut)

It was true. Yosuke and Souji were crying. They wouldn't look at eachother.  
And Souji's clothing was on the ground in a small pile 3 or 4 feet to the left.

Rise smiled and liked her lips because she saw his slightly large penis.  
_I know what YOU'RE thinking you hobag_ I thought to myself becaiuse I don't like her.

Yosuke saw the group assembled before him, then teared up and ran away, a stream of sparkling tears of sorrow trailing behid him. They seemed to float in the air forever, like the aura of depression surrounding Kanji (but only Alice could see it)

They ran to comfort Souji, he was sluking, his head turned towards the ground, softly weeping, covering his better than average chest in tears.

"I cant take it anymore!" they heard between his tortured sobs of agony. "There there its okay" said Rise and she gave him a hug but it was obvious she only did it to get closer to the dick. "If god brings you to it, he can bring you through it!" jegus that stupid ho.  
"Umm, excuse me, don't bring your religious views into this" Alice confronted rise angrily, whith anger burning in her eyes.  
Alice frequently challenged unintelligent ideals like religion because life isn't that easy. There's nobody looking out for you. As an atheist, she saw the truth of the world. A tear rolled down her face as she recalled her past  
_...Dad..._

"ex-CUSE me?" said Rise, turning to look at Alice, a snooty bitchy look on her face.  
"Yeah, I just said that." Alice said cooly. "It's rude to push your stupid beliefs onto other people when those beliefs aren't even true! As an athiest, I need my brain, so I'm not going to let your stupid cult poison it."  
Then Alice won the argument.

Souji had stopped crying and could finally open up his heart. He felt like it was on the ground bleeding, out in the open and exposed...like him.  
"Okay, if you insist, I guess I'll tell you my secret." Souji said, baring his soul. "Sometimes, in moments of intense emotion...I just...I just have to take my clothes off."  
"Souji..." Naoto concerned.  
"I just get too passionate. I can't handle it while I'm still clothed. It's like a sort of release for me." Souji was almost about to sob again, but everyone huddled closer to him to comfort him in his time of peril. All he needed was someone there next to him.  
_If only it could be Yosuke..._ he thought, logging for his partner.

Kanji stepped forward. "Don't worry!" He almost yelled. "We've all got our problems! Our issues! Our PERSONAL ISSUES! But that's what makes us who we are. It makes us unique."  
"But kanji..you're...you're g-g-g-" Souji stuttered feeling violated by Kanji's almost intimate closeness. There was only room for one man in his heart. And it wasn't Kanji. "g-g-great! That speech makes me feel okay" he lied dishonestly. It didn't.

"Yosuke and I were fighting over the last piece of pizza, and I just couldn't handle it. Before I knew it my clothes were gone, and I guess Yosuke got startled. I feel so bad."  
"It's okay Souji, I understand." said Chie, "I know I get emotional about steak, so it's all good." oh Chie will you ever shut up about steak?  
"Yeah." said Yukiko.  
"Come on, I'm sure it's fine" said Alice, adjusting her vintage Nickelback shirt.  
Alice had a really interesting fashion style which consisted of tshirts for her favourite bands (like Skrillex, Nickelback, Radiohead, Simple Plan, Mumford and Sons, Sum41, City and Colour, Owl City, everything worth listening to and not mainstream) and jeans.

"I guess it's still not too late" Alice said differently, "Let's find Yosuke and talk to him."  
Yosuke had given Alice his elusive cell phone number so she called him. He didn't pick up.  
_Yosuke always picks up his phone._ Alice worried. _Maybe this is more serious than we thought_  
Everyone left Junes in a panic to look for Yosuke, before it was too late...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Golden Tears

So guys, I'm sorry for my absence, but I don't think I can keep this up anymore. Perso nal Issues has come to an end...

LOKI'D! Haha, I'm going to keep writying don't worry. The story is not over yet.

**Chapter 3 - Golden Tears**

Rise threw her arms in the air in distress. How stupid. Someone like Alice could keep her cool in situations of intenseness such as this. Alice decided she needed to concentrate so she took out my iPod classic (from 2002, still worked like a charm) and dialed up some chill tunes. She listened to Stairway to Heaven - Lead Zeppelin, Summit - Skrillex, Strobe - Deadmau4, and Imagine - The Beatles. When she had time to think deep within her mind and see her own aura (she can do that) she had an idea.

"Guys" she said, "we need to go in the TV world. He's gotta be there. I...just know it."

When we were in the TV Teddie (who was in sexy mode) came to say hi. He was beary excited to see everyone and he kinda blushed at Alice. "Hey guys it's been a long time!" Teddie exclaimed happily. "It's been a bear ylong time!" They all laughed at his slightly funny bear puns. but Alice laughed ironically.

Rise babbled "I think Yosuke came in here!"

Alice glared at Rise. "No," she hissed, "it was _my_ idea that he came in here." she said under her breath "you slut..." Rise was mad that people didn't think she came up with that awesome idea. Everyone thought she was so dumb but she was.

"Oh no! we have to FIND HIM!" Teddie yelled at the top of his dungs

"jesus and I will scan for him," Rise offered with a forced wink. "He's always with me after all!"

"No!" Snaped Souji. "I can find him.. I know him well enough."

"Yeah we don't need your phony religion magic,' Alice snarked. Everyone chuckled.

They went to Yosuke's house but in the TV world. (Like where Saki was.) Souji was right. He knew exactly where Yosuke would be. But what he didn't know was what his partner would be doing. They slowly opned the kitchen door and peered in on an unsuspecting yosuke.  
"What the shitting fuck?" Yosuke said angrily, his cheeks flustering bright red.

Yosuke was peeing.

The puddle of urine quickly mixed with tears as Yosuke broke into a sob. It pained him to let his treasured partner see him this low. This vulnerable. It was as if his penis was crying along with him.

"Dude. Bros don't see bros while they're peeing. Why are you here?"

This was all too much for Souji and he ripped off his clothes. "Yosuke...you should hvae told me you have this problem. It's like me and my clothes...it's okay to pee. I understand."

Yosuke sobbed even more. "It's like...as I pee...the stress comes out too."

Souji cradled Yosuke in his arms and everyone smiled. "It's gonna be okay partner, I'm sorry you had to feel this way. We can talk." Yosuke wanted to talk but in his weakened state he was incapable. Souji kissed Yosuke tenderly on the forehead and said "We need a moment." Everyone left them alone. and they talked.

When they were done talking they emerged from the room like butterflies from a cocoon. Reborn and beautiful, able to face the world. And they came out in more ways than one. They were holding hands. Rise glared and thought it was unnatural but didn't say anything. For now...

Alice was happy for them and how progressive their relationship was, but on the inside she was writhing in agony. She didn't show it, but she really loved them both, and now her chances were slim. She wondered if there would ever be a person for her at all. Alice was pan.

Naoto had some of the aura abilities and knew her best friend was truly in pain. She stepped forward and placed a warm, comforting hand on Alice's shoulder, and tenderly whispered, "We'll talk. It can work." Alice wanted to sob but she didn't. It's not cool to cry. She could never expose her true self in front of her friends. Always hiding behind a mask, a facade. Her happy face was a lie. Always.

"Wow, what a happy ending!" Chie cheered through her happy sobs. "Who's up for steak to celebrate?" Everyone tilted their heads, smiled, and said in unison, "_Chie..._"  
"But Chie, I'm gonna get so fat!" Yukiko moaned in distress.  
"**_YOLO!_**" Chie said. And Yukiko brightened up. Those were the words to live by.

Everyone went back to the real world and ate delicious steak. Chie was eating especially vigorously, a strange aura surrounding her. It looked like...frustration. She slashed and ripped at her steak. But little did everyone know that as chie tore at her steak, a dark secret was tearing at her from the inside.

To be continued...


End file.
